Slip Into the Darkness
by reepetra
Summary: Jeon Jungkook dan determinasinya melawan dunia yang menaruh hormat tinggi terhadap kekuasaan Alpha. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya juga punya hak untuk melawan, ia berada digolongan yang baginya tidak harus tunduk pada 'mereka' yang mengatasnamakan kedudukan diatas segala-galanya, terutama dua Superior Alpha brengsek tersebut [VKook/TaeKook] [R21. Knotting, 3Some, Mating, A/B/O dynamic.]


Aku berlari—sekuat yang aku bisa.

Aku berusaha ditengah nafasku yang putus-putus. Kepulan asap putih keluar dari balik kedua bibirku yang kupercaya pasti mulai memutih. Bergetar tubuhku, carikan-carikan **cakar** pada kaus putih lusuh bernodaku sama sekali tak membantu menghangatkan dari angin malam yang luar biasa menerpa.

Ditengah kepanikan aku berpikir, apa salahku?

" _ **Sayangku, teruslah berlari."**_

" _ **Kita bisa bermain kejar dan tangkap tanpa henti."**_

" _ **Teruslah berlari."**_

" _ **Karena begitu kau terjatuh, kau akan tahu apa akibatnya apabila kami berhasil menangkapmu."**_

"AA—AAAKH!"

Hampir putus pita suaraku. Aku berusaha menghalau gema yang masuk kegendang telingaku. Begitu berat, **dua** suara yang sama-sama menghantuiku.

"Huks—Ya, Tuhan..."

Aku begitu munafik, baru ingat menyandungkan permohonan pada yang Kuasa seperti saat ini. Maafkan aku, Tuhanku. Maafkan aku...

 **BRRZZTTT!**

 **BUUMP!**

Suara gesekan benda diikuti dengan hantaman berikutnya. "UMMA!" Aku terpekik dan menggerakkan kaki semakin cepat. Aku tak peduli sekalipun hampir tersandung tali sepatuku sendiri, meski denyut yang ngilu menyakitkan luar biasa dikedua lutut dan betisku, aku harus pergi dari **tempat ini** secepatnya.

Puluhan gedung-gedung tinggi yang suram mengolok kehadiranku yang kecil diantara mereka. Aku takut, luar biasa takut. Lampu-lampu taman yang sudah pecah dan berkedap-kedip perlahan mati seiring langkahku. Aku tak boleh **tenggelam** dalam **gelap**. Aku harus berada dalam **cahaya**. Maka dari itu pusat sinar diujung sana yang harus **kuraih** , aku harus sampai disana.

"Sayangku..."

"AAAAKH!"

Dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk, aku menghindari bertatap mata dengan **sosok** yang berdiri angkuh dipuncak lampu taman. Jubah hitamnya berkibar menantangku, seakan ingin mengikat dan membungkus tubuhku didalamnya.

' _Tuhan, tolong aku...'_

"Ayo! Teruslah berlari, sayang..."

"Hahahaha."

—Tawa sambutan lain dari **sosok** yang berjalan angkuh diatas rongsokan mobil disekitarku, membuat rasa takutku berlipat-lipat hingga tremor itu mengguncang langkahku.

Walaupun dengan sedikit melenceng aku menentukan tujuan lariku, aku berusaha menghindari **tangan-tangan** yang berusaha **mencengkramku**.

"Tuhanku, hanya kali ini…"

Hanya sendat nafas yang keluar, aku tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan seluruh keputusasaan.

Dibalik tangisku, kedua sosok itu dengan _riang_ mengirimkan tawa mencemooh keseluruh sel saraf didalam tubuhku hingga aku bergetar diluar kendali.

 _Aku hampir sampai, dan akhirnya ujung cahaya itu melebar begitu jemariku—_

"GOTCHA!"

"WOO-HOO! HAHA."

 **BUGH—** begitu erat kedua pasang tangan yang melingkariku. Ejekan jatuh kegendang telingaku. Wajahku menghantam aspal yang retak-retak.

—bersamaan dengan pecahan harapan yang sudah membumbung didalam diriku.

 _Aku gagal._

Lidah-lidah itu bergerak, menjilat darah yang merembes dari robekan pelipis kiriku dan sisanya lumer disudut bibirku. _Aku jijik, jijik, demi Tuhan! Ini menjijikan—_

"Ayo pulang, sayang."

 _Tidak! Tidak!_

 _Jangan bawa aku_ _ **lagi**_ _._

 _Kumohon—_

"Permaisuri terindah kami."

"AAAKH!"

* * *

 **I take no profit**.Characters are belong to their owner, and this story is **mine**.

Warning(s) contain; MalexMale/Slash, AU, R21, **Unrecommended to you who disturbed with** High-Explicit Sexual Intercourse, 3Some, Body Worship, Double Penetration, A/B/O Dynamic, Gore, Knotting, Rape, Rimming, Mpreg-Plantation, etc. Unedited.

 **Alpha!VTae x Beta!Jungkook**

* * *

[ TEASER ]

"Kau mau meminta ganti rugi padanya? Dengan menjual tubuhnya saja aku tak yakin bahwa ia dapat membelikanmu yang baru, hyung."

"Tsk."

 **KREK** —"AAKH!"

.

.

.

"Kook, kau harus segera melarikan diri! Aku… aku akan mewakilkan dirimu untuk meminta maaf pada mereka."

"Hyung, aku laki-laki dan aku tidak akan gentar dengan gertakan bocah-bocah itu. Dan kumohon, hyung. Jangan sia-siakan dirimu memohon pada sampah bahan pujaan seperti mereka."

"Tapi kau hanyalah Beta, Kook!"

"Kau menghina kedudukanku sekarang, hyung?!"

"Astaga, bukan begitu Kook. Aku tidak mau kau berakhir menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka, Kook!"

.

.

.

"Pheromone kalian berdua tercium busuk. Aku heran mengapa banyak yang tergoda. Kalian hanya Alpha tak berotak yang tahunya mencari pelacur untuk dijajah."

"Tarik ucapanmu. Kau mau dijadikan jalang sesungguhnya saat ini juga?"

"Huh? Aku Beta, bung. Aku juga punya kuasa untuk memonopoli Omega."

"Kau ingin kami tunjukkan apa itu arti memonopoli, ha? Sadarlah kau juga punya lubang untuk dimasuki, manis."

"—yang sayangnya bisa meregang dan merumahkan dua penis."

.

.

.

"Pheromone-mu tercium aneh."

"Aku Delta lepas A."

"…"

"Ada tiga macam Delta—dan kutebak kau tak mengetahui apa itu?"

"…Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu Delta."

.

.

.

"Mengapa harus aku!?"

"Karena kami menginginkan hal tersebut dan kami tak pernah mendapatkan tidak sebagai jawaban."

"Maka kalian mendapatkan T-I-D-A-K dariku!"

"Maka kau juga akan mendapati kami menyiksa Omega kesayanganmu itu."

"Bangsat, jangan bawa—"

"Maka putuskan atau kau menerima akibatnya."

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan, hyung! Kumohon!"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membebaskan Jungkook, hyung."

"Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sayang. Dari awal Jungkook-lah yang menandatangani surat tanda kepemilikan itu."

"Hiks—hyung…"

.

.

.

 **Dua pasak terpasang memasung langkahku.**

 **Kuasa mereka lebih kuat dari determinasiku.**

 **Aku tidak lemah.**

 **Namun kedudukan…**

 **Telak melumpuhkanku.**

.

.

.

 **::: Slip Into the Dark :::**

 _ **Continue?**_

 _Follow me on Wattpad:_

 ** _Reepetra_**


End file.
